Koinóchristo Moíra
by xAsaChan
Summary: Living in a small apartment with a pet cat at 19, and working part-time at a shrine, Haruka Souma led a relatively normal life. At least, he did until he got thrown head first into a new world by the Greek god, Zeus, who hoped to rebuild the bond between humans and the gods. Forced back into high school, expected to help teach gods what it means to be human, how will he cope?
1. Prologue

A single ray of sunlight slipped through a crack in thick curtains, slowly creeping across the floor before finally settling over the closed eyes of one of the room's occupants. Haruka frowned, an irritated whine slipping from his throat as he lifted a hand to block the bothersome light.

Pale green eyes cracked open, peeking at the clock on the bedside table. The 19 year old sat up with a groan, lightly ruffling soft strands of pink hair, and nudging a black ball of fur at the foot of the bed.

"Yoru, it's time to wake up." Haruka pressed his hand to his mouth as he yawned, standing up from the bed as the small black cat mewed softly in response. The animal stretched out on the bed for a moment before jumping down and padding out the bedroom door behind its master.

The small apartment was quiet, Haruka and Yoru being the only two living there. The living room and kitchen connected, separated only by a small bar, the room Haruka slept in behind a door off to the side. The rest of the apartment was much brighter than the pinkette's bedroom, the mid-afternoon light seeping in through the thin curtains.

Haruka had never been much of a morning person despite his usually bright personality, so he was glad that his current job allowed him to sleep in fairly late. For a little over a year, Haruka had been working part time at a shrine near-by, helping the family that owned it with basic up-keep.

Yoru meowed loudly, reminding Haruka that the cat needed to be fed. Slipping into the kitchen, the pinkette poured some dry cat food into a dark gray bowl labeled "Yoru".

"There ya go, buddy." Crouching down, he ran a hand over the cat's fur, earning a soft purr.

Leaving his pet to his food, Haruka slipped back into his room, quickly getting ready. Grabbing a bento he'd made the previous night from the refrigerator, Haruka slipped out his front door.

Haruka reached the large set of stair that led to Kusanagi Shrine just as the owners' daughter, Yui, came running down the street and up the stairs, still dressed in her school uniform. The dark haired girl barely paused to greet Haruka and her brothers as she passed.

_She's energetic today._ Haruka chuckled lightly, nodding in greeting to the two elder Kusanagi children as he worked his way up the stairs.  
>older man, Yui's father, greeted Haruka happily when he reached the top. "Good afternoon, Haruka!"<p>

"Hello, Mr. Kusanagi," Haruka returned with a smile. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Oh, just some cleaning," Mr. Kusanagi handed the pinkette a broom. "You can start over by the shrine."

Haruka raised his hand in a mock salute. "Right!"

Moving away from the gate, Haruka bowed his head in respect as he reached the shrine, a soft smile on his face.

_"Haruka Souma."_ A voice boomed through the shrine, the sound deep, intimidating, and seeming to drip with power.

Haruka visibly started, the broom in his hands clattering to the ground as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice. He sighed as he found no one, pressing a hand to the side of his head. "Am I going crazy?" He mumbled as he bent to pick up the dropped broom, unaware of the youngest Kusanagi having a similar experience.

"Ne, Haruka?" The boy looked up at the call of his name, seeing Yui standing at the entrance to the shrine's storage shed, her eyes flicking between the inside and him. "Can... can you come here for a moment?"

Haruka's brow creased in confusion. "Um, sure. What is it?"

Yui pointed into the shed as Haruka stopped in front of her. "I'm... not imagining that, am I?"  
>Peeking around the girl's petite frame, Haruka's mouth dropped open a bit as he looked toward the back of the shed. "What... the hell?" A box sitting on the farthest shelf glowed in an almost ominous way.<p>

Haruka jolted again as Yui slipped around him and into the shed. "W-wait, what are doing?"  
>"I'm going to see what it is!"<p>

Haruka gawked at the girl's back before he stumbled into the shed after her. "Are you crazy? You don't just go up to things that glow! They can be dangerous!"

Yui wasn't listening, in fact she was already pulling on the strings that held the box closed, and slipping off the lid. "It's a sword..." The girl sounded almost mesmerized, and she reached out a hand.

Haruka set a hand on her shoulder, intending to pull the younger away from the strange, glowing sword, when the girl's fingers touched the blade. The light coming off the sword grew brighter, a wind that seemed to come from no where whipping around them in the small space.

Their vision went black as they were consumed by white.

* * *

><p>Did I do okay? I think I did okay... Someone tell me how I did! xP<br>Anyway, welcome to the first installment of /strongstrongKoinóchri̱sto Moíra (this is Greek, by the way)! This is going to be a fan fiction for the anime Kamigami no Asobi, if you couldn't tell already xP  
>Haruka Souma is an OC I recently created :3<br>Welp, that's all I have to say, this time around  
>Don't forget to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!<br>Until next time!  
>~Asa<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A low groan tore itself from Haruka's throat as he started to come to. He ached all over, much like the times he'd fallen asleep on his bedroom floor while studying in high school. Slowly forcing himself to sit up, he looked around him.

_Where... Where am I? What happened?_

Bits of memories sparked at the forefront of his mind. Yui, a store house, a weird glowing sword. _Oh, right... Yui touched that sword..._ Haruka looked around himself again.

Wherever Haruka was, it certainly wasn't the Kusanagi shrine. He sat in the middle of a hallway, the walls curving up into a arch at the ceiling. Gray and white stone reflected some of the sunlight shinging in through the windows, and pretty green plants hung between arched pillars. As beautiful as the building was, it certainly wasn't Japanese. To Haruka, it looked more European.

Planting a hand on the wall to steady himself, Haruka slowly pushed himself to his feet. He looked down both ends of the hallway, either way looking almost as though it stretched on forever. Opting for right, Haruka started working his way down the hallway, peeking into doors as he passed. Each one and every one seemed to be an empty classroom.

"Is this place a school..?" He mumbled, moving to turn a corner as he came to the end of the hallway. Unfortunately, he found himself on the floor again as he collided with another poor soul exploring the large building.

"Ow, ow, ow..." The pinkette muttered as he sat up again, rubbing at his lower back. He looked at the person he'd crashed into, who seemed to be in a similar situation as he was. The man was dressed in some kind of white school uniform, though he looked a bit too old to be in school. If he had to guess, Haruka would say he was around his own age. Dark green hair fell to his shoulders and covered one eye, the other a dark red and glazed a bit in pain.

Pushing himself to his feet again, Haruka looked at the other man with concern. "Um, are you alright?" He bent slightly at his waist and held out a hand in offering. "Need some help?"

The sound of Haruka's voice seemed to startle the man on the floor. He immediately scrambled to his feet and placed as much distance as he could between himself and Haruka before he hit a wall. "Do not come near me! It will bring you misery..."

"Huh?" The confused noise rose from the pinkette's throat as Haruka blinked at the other man a few times. The other said nothing, simply turned back the way he came and through a large set of double doors at the other end of the hallway.

Haruka just stood there for a moment, looking dazed and more than a bit confused. "That was... strange..." He mumbled, turning in the direction the man had left in. "I wonder why he thinks he'll bring me misery..."

Shaking off his confusion, Haruka belatedly followed after him. He paused in front the doors as a deep, commanding voice poured even through the thick wood. Pale green eyes widened as he recognized the powerful voice as the one from the shrine.

He pushed open the doors just as a tall, older blonde man started to walk down a large flight of ornate stairs. "It appears everyone has arrived." Everything about the man seemed to scream, "powerful," just as his voice had. "Welcome to my garden, my academy... My beloved students."

A younger boy, appearing around Yui's age, with dark blue hair stood from his seat at the base of the stairs. "Cut the crap!" His voice cut angrily through the air. "You're behind all this?"

The blonde man seemed unaffected by the boy's anger. "Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo."

Haruka's eyebrows rose in confusion as he stopped a few feet behind a much younger blonde and a girl Haruka easily identified as Yui. He was relieved she was okay, but he dared not call out to her while the intimidating man was speaking. "...God?" His voiced quietly to himself in question.

The man on the stair's glanced at him for a moment before he addressed the next person, a boy with light purple hair and a small, small white rabbit in his arms. "Japanese god of the moon, Tsukiyomi." He continued to name those in the room, each one as a god. "Norse god of light, Balder. God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor."

Haruka's eyes fell on the green haired man he'd run into in the hallway as he was introduced. "Greek god of the underworld, Hades."

_Hades, huh?_ A small frown settled itself on Haruka's lips. _I suppose that makes sense..._

"God of fertility, Dionysos. And god of the sun, Apollon." Haruka watched Yui turn slightly toward the blonde at her side. It ocured to him that if everyone there other than himself and Yui were Gods, then the man must be Zeus. His appearance certainly fit, and the power that seemed to roll off him in waves did as well. "You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between Gods and humanity."

The frown on Haruka's face deepened. S_eems like a noble enough cause, but did you really have to do it against everyone's will?_

"Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" The red head on the second level, Loki, spoke, flames starting to spark in his hand.

Susanoo joined from the foot of the stairs. "Return me and my brother to our world! Or else..." Translucent blue waves started to swirl around him.

"There will be hell to pay." Loki stated, a grin on his face as the flame in his hand curled into a ball and he launched himself at Zeus along with Susanoo. The pair were easily thrown away and down the stairs as yellow light sparked around Zeus.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore..." Zeus paused, raising his staff into the air. Swirls of yellow light curled around the room, each one affixing themselves to one of gods in the form of some kind of jewelry. Haruka jerked as one latched itself onto his wrist, solidifying into the shape of a cuff made of some kind of dark stone. Loki and Apollon pulled on the jewelry, finding that they couldn't remove it.

"These shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are the proof."

Susanoo and Loki tried to attack again, but their powers failed. Zeus continued. "You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves."

Zeus lifted his staff again, this time pointing toward the center of the ceiling. "Come!" A large glass ball fell through some kind of portal, attaching itself to the ceiling like a chandelier.

"Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will trapped in this garden... forever."

Haruka's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in shock. Hades voice rang through the room. "Zeus, that's tyrannical!"

"I shall not entertain protests. It has already been decided." Zeus turned slightly toward a side door. "Thoth..." A dark skinned man, with white hair and startling blue eyes walked into the room. "This man will be your instructor."

The man spoke with his arms crossed over his chest. "I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth."

Zeus continued. "Your classmates will be..." He clanked his staff onto the ground. Hundreds upon hundred of glowing yellow orbs sprung up everywhere, quickly changing into high school aged people in unforms like the ones most of the gods in the room were wearing. "These many spirits."

"Yui Kusanagi." The dark haired girl quickly looked from the many spirits suddenly in the room to the god on the stairs. "Yes!"

"Your responsibility is to lead the god's to graduation. Is that clear?" Yui nodded slightly in response, a determined look coming over her face.

"Haruka Souma." Haruka visible jerked at the sudden calling of his name. Yui quickly whipped around to look at him, seeming a bit relieved that he was there, since he's been in the shed with her before she ended up in the academy but hadn't been there when she woke up. "Y-yes?"

"You will aid Yui in helping the gods graduate."

Haruka nodded and moved foward to stand next to Yui. "Right."

"Tomorrow morning," Thoth spoke from the doorway. "You will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony." He turned back toward the door. "That is all. You are dismissed for today. Kusanagi, come with me." He glanced at Haruka for a moment but didn't issue any orders to him. Instead, he started out the door.

Yui paused for a moment to look at Haruka and smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Haruka."

A matching smile lit up Haruka's face. "So am I." He glanced at the door Thoth left through. "And... you should probably go."

"Kusanagi!" Thoth's voice rang again, startling the girl into running after him.

Haruka watched the girl go with an amused smile on his face. His widened in realization as he remembered something particularly important to him. He turned to Zeus, who still stood on the stairs. "U-um... Zeus?"

The god looked down at him inquisitively. "Yes?"

"What about my cat?"

Zeus looked amused by the question, but Haruka was genuinely concerned. He didn't want to leave Yoru all alone for however long he was stuck there. Zeus tapped his staff on the floor again, and in the next second a ball of black fur was jumping up and nestling itself into Haruka's arms.

Haruka's eyes lit up with relief as green eyes peered up at him. "Yoru!" He cried happily as the cat planted his paws on Haruka's chest nuzzled his face.

"Now," Haruka looked from the animal in his arms to the others in the room around him. "Where am I staying?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo~ Chapter 1 is dooooooone :D<strong>

**...**

**I have nothing extra to say this time o.o**

**Oh well xP**

**Don't forget to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Until next time~!**

**~Asa**


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow…" Haruka's mouth hung open in awe as he looked at the dorm room he would be staying in while he was stuck at the academy. It was about the same size as his apartment back in his world, and had the basically the same setup, but this room was much nicer. Whereas Haruka's apartment was distinctly Japanese, the dorm looked more European.

Haruka and the gods were all spread out over the first floor of the Boys' Dorm. Haruka's room was across from where the two Japanese gods were staying.

The pinkette set Yoru on the floor as he slowly worked his way around the dorm room. The kitchen was just big enough for Haruka to be able to comfortable cook or bake in, if he wanted to. When he got to the bedroom, Haruka immediately threw himself on the canopied bed to the side of the room, groaning aloud as he found it to be just as soft as it looked.

Yoru jumped up onto the bed next to him and made himself comfortable on one of the pillows. The sound of soft purring filled the air as the cat fell asleep.

Rolling off the bed, Haruka continued his self-tour with a door across from the bed. The sliding door, clearly Japanse, looked very out of place against the rest of the decore. On the other side he found a small, outdoor hot spring. The hot tub sized pull was filled to the brim with steaming water and was separated from the rest of the dorm's grounds by stone walls.

_I have my own hot spring?_ A grin spread itself over Haruka's face. _Sweet!_

Haruka looked up at the sky, his grin softening into a smile as he looked at the stars. _There're so many more stars here than in the human world._

He turned his head as he heard voices start to sound from the other side of the wall.

"This dorm even has a hot spring! It's amazing!" Haruka easily recognized Apollon's cheery voice.

_I guess my room is next to the Greeks', then._

"Apollon, are you going to attend the academy?" The pinkette frowned a bit at the skepticism in Dionysus's voice.

Apollon's voice dropped a bit. "Regardless of his methods," his voice picked up again, "don't you think studying as humans sounds interesting?"

"Sounds like too much work to me…"

Haruka's quirked back up into a small grin in amusement. _Lazy ass._ In hindsight he probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Don't you agree, Hades?"

Hades paused before answering his nephew. "Yes."

Haruka sighed a bit and yelled over the wall. "We're all stuck here either way, so you might as well look on the bright side." Standing on his toes, Haruka gripped the top of the wall and pulled himself up to look over it. He gave the gods a lopsided grin. "You could learn a thing or two about optimism from Apollon."

Apollon smiled at him from his place inside the spring. "Your room is next to ours, Haruka?"

The pinkette returned his smile. "It seems so- ah!" Haruka's response turned into a yelp as his grip on the wall slipped and he went crashing to the ground.

He could hear the sound of water splashing as Apollon abruptly stood from the water. "Haruka!" Haruka could also just make out the sound of Hades muttering something about "misfortune," and a door opening and closing.

Haruka groaned as he sat up from the ground. "I'm okay!" He assured the worried god. He stood up, rubbing at his lower back. "I'm just gonna have a bruise in the morning…"

"If you say so…" Apollon still sounded worried.

"Really," He reassured. "I'll just put ice some ice on it and sleep it off."

"Alright…" It seemed to Haruka that he'd done the best he could and opted instead for telling the Greek goodnight and going back inside to get ready for bed.

Turning off the light and throwing himself back on the bed, Haruka curled into the comforter, falling asleep surprisingly easily despite the events of the day.

**Next Morning**

"...ruka!"

Haruka groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. It was too early.

"Haruka!" Yui's voice came again, this time accompanied by the sound of her fist banging into the door. "C'mon Haruka! You have to get up! We have to set up for the entrance ceremony!"

The pinkette ignored her, curling further into the soft comforter. He was almost back asleep when he heard his bedroom door open. Next thing he knew, the warmth of his blankets was being torn away from him and he was looking up at the face of a very exasperated Yui.

"I know you're not a morning person, Haruka, but this is just ridiculous!"

Slowly sitting up, Haruka yawned loudly and gave the dark haired girl a tired look. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had to get up early for _anything_?"

"_Still!_" Yui pulled the academies uniform off its hanger on the wall. _When did that get there?_ She chucked it at his face and placed her hands on her hips. "Now get ready before we're late!"

Yui didn't like acting as she was, but being stern was the only way to deal with Haruka before twelve o'clock if he wasn't already awake.

Haruka grumbled a bit as he dragged himself out of his bed and into the room's adjoining bathroom to get ready.

When he came stumbling back out of the bathroom and into the dorm's living room, he was pleased to find Yui with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, held out in his direction.

Taking the cup with a grateful smile, Haruka sipped at the hot drink as he followed behind Yui to the auditorium.

Even with the caffeine in his system, the next few hours passed in a sort of blur. He vaguely remembered helping clean the auditorium, and setting up the chairs and even saying, "Here," when Thoth called his name. It wasn't until Apollon's voice rang out across the auditorium and everyone around him started to cheer that Haruka really started to focus on what was happening.

"Finally back with the rest of the world, huh?"

Haruka jerked a bit and looked at the girl next to him. Yui looked amused. Clearly, she had known the whole time that Haruka had been out of it.

His face tinted a bit pink and his nose curled in embarrassment. "Shut up…"

Yui giggled a bit. "Let's work hard to graduate, alright, Haruka?"

Haruka rolled his eyes good naturedly. "That's just what I need, to graduate from high school a _second_ time." Though the statement was sarcastic, it was also tinted with amusement. "Yeah, let's work hard." His eyes slid to the empty seats in the front row that were supposed to be inhabited by gods. "We're definitely going to need to…"


	4. Chapter 3

Haruka stared blankly at the chalkboard at the front of the classroom, head balanced on his hands and looking as if he'd like nothing more than to leave.

"Regardless, muscles are a motor apparatus unique to animals," Thoth continued with his lecture on human anatomy, ignoring the snoozing Dionysus. Haruka would have joined him, since he'd already learned this when _he_ was in high school, but Yui prodded at him everytime he started to doze.

The pinkette perked up a bit as Balder tried to wake the other god, with little success. Knowing Balder, he'd probably go tumbling to the ground any second.

"Come on, Thyrsus." He stood from his seat and shook the redhead a bit harder.

Haruka sighed quietly and leaned forward in his seat. "Balder, I don't think that's going to work… He's out cold." He was ignored and, as predicted, Balder's notorious clumsiness had him tripping over his chair and onto the floor.

The scene that followed had Haruka covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. Apollon had sprung from his seat in concern, and ran to help the other blonde, the noise he made waking up Dionysus. The redhead started to freak out and yelling something about monsters, effectively frightening the rest of the class.

Yui tried to calm everyone down, with little success. Unsurprisingly, Thoth ended up stalking out of the classroom in anger.

"Ah!" Haruka yelped as Yui hauled him out of his seat and dragged him after her as she went after Thoth. "W-wait, Yui!"

"Wait, Mr. Thoth!" Haruka straightened as Yui finally let him go, having caught up with the teacher. _She has one strong grip..._

"Call me Master Thoth."

"Oh, sorry, Master Thoth." Yui quickly apologized. The girl looked at Haruka, clearly expecting him to do the same.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her. "No way am I doing that." His eyes flicked to Thoth. "No offense, Thoth."

The Egyptian looked a bit irritated at the refusal, but didn't comment on the matter.

"Please return to the classroom." Yui pleaded.

Thoth stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at them. "How dare you speak to me that way?"

Haruka frowned. "She said please, you know…" He muttered. Thoth shot him a glare and he rose his hands in surrender.

Thoth turned fully to look at them. "All they do is nap and play around. They don't take this seriously! Further, some have never even shown up."

Haruka's brow creased. "They're detached god's suddenly dropped into a place where they're expected to act as something the complete opposite of what they are." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What'd you expect to happen? That'd they just automatically accept the situation?"

The teacher turned his glare on Haruka. "Even as they do this, time still passes! If I can't get them to understand humanity and love in time, you will all be trapped in this garden forever."

"I… I know that…" Yui stuttered out. Haruka stayed quiet.

The loud sound of a heavy bell rang throughout the academy, bringing with it a sudden shift in season.

"Summer?" Yui asked quietly.

"So Zeus can control the season here, too, huh?" Haruka looked out the window over the campus. Yui looked thoroughly confused, and tried to ask about it, but Thoth just spoke over her.

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

Thoth looked at them again. "Summer vacation will start tomorrow. Gather all the students before vacation ends." He walked around the corner and out of sight.

Haruka ruffled the hair at the back of his neck. "That's easier said than done…"

* * *

><p>"Summer vacation?" Apollon asked, a fork near his mouth. "Is that some kind of break for the summer? It's a break, right?"<p>

"Yeah." Yui replied from her seat next to him.

"Great." Dio chimed from across the room. I thought school just started, but we already have a vacation!"

Haruka chuckled and gave the redhead an amused look. "It isn't normally like this, you know. Summer coming so suddenly is all Zeus's doing."

Dio looked genuinely surprised at the revelation. "What? Really?"

"Anyway," Tsukito spoke up. "We need to think of a way to get the truants to attend school."

"Um, this is just an idea, but…" Yui started. "What is we showed them the fun side of school life? There are many school functions during summer vacation."

"Oh," Haruka turned toward Yui. "You mean like outside school or seaside school, right?"

"Right!"

"What are those?" Balder asked.

"Oh, they're both overnight trips, but outside school is in the forest or mountains, and seaside school is at the beach." Yui clarified for the god.

"The beach sounds great!" Apollon cheered happily. "I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans."

"You studied on you own?" Yui clapped her hands, pleased to hear that at least one of the gods was making an effort.

"The most useful book of them all," Apollon continued, pulling a book from his bag. "Was this one!"

Haruka quickly slammed a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter as Apollon held up a rather inappropriate magazine about flings on the beach. His entire body trembled as he tried to keep from breaking down into a fit of hysteria as Apollon went on about what he'd read in it.

"If we go to the beach, I'm sure everyone will want to come to school! I'm sure they will!"

_At least he's got enthusiasm._ Haruka thought as he slowly calmed himself down.

"I'm sure Totsuka Takeru will come to the beach. As a god of the sea, he loves the beach." Tsukito commented.

"I'll invite Thor and Loki." Balder offered.

"Dee-Dee and I will invite Uncle Hades!" Yui looked at Apollon in surprise at his words.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Apollon questioned.

"Hades is our uncle." Dio explained.

Apollon continued, throwing his arm around the redhead. "And we're brothers."

"You are?" Yui still looked surprised.

Haruka nudged the girl to get her attention. "In Greek mythology, it's generally assumed at all the gods other that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are siblings. Though, those three are siblings, themselves."

The others all gave Haruka a confused look. "How did you know that, Haruka?" Yui asked.

Haruka smiled. "I took a mythology class in high school."

"Ah…"

Yui stood from her seat. "Well, we should start getting everything ready for the seaside school. Haruka and I will get all the supplies together. You all get everyone else on board!" She turned to Haruka. "C'mon, let's head to the student store!"

"Alright."

It wasn't until they were halfway to the store that the truth of what the seaside school meant hit him.

"We're going to a beach… With seawater…" Haruka's nose curled a bit in disgust. He hated salt water. "Wonderful…"

Yui gave him a sympathetic look. "I know you hate it, but you can handle it for a day, can't you?"

He muttered a quiet, "I guess," and kept walking. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand Chapter 3 is done x3<strong>

**And we find out that Haruka hates seawater xD I wonder how the beach will go for him, then xP Guess we'll just have to wait and see~ x3**

**Welp, you know the drill, drop a review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Asa**


End file.
